Love me at my Worst
by LovelyShota
Summary: Tony has feelings for Steve but know he can't have him because he's with Loki. Tony doesn't like being alone so he asks others to be with him. First it was Bruce but now he has texted Clint to come see him. Will Clint get sick of Tony like Bruce did or will Clint help Tony get over Steve? Will Tony be able to love someone else besides Steve? Read to find out


**Chapter 1:**

Tony sat on the couch, naked, drinking a glass of wine as he watched Bruce get dressed.

"So, I'll see you next week, Banner?"

Bruce ignored his comment and grabbed his shoes. Tony sat his glass down and got up, hugging the boy from behind. He softly kissed the back of his neck.

"Aww come on, don't be so grumpy," Tony said, pouting a bit.

Bruce pulled away from him and kept looking away.

"Tony, how long are you going to keep using me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Bruce said as he opened the door. "I won't be coming back unless it's for business."

With that said, Bruce left Tony's place in a hurry. Tony sighed to himself as he plopped back down on the couch and poured himself another drink.

"I'm surprised he lasted that long with me," Tony thought to himself as he grabbed his phone, flipping through his contacts.

He clicked on Steve's number, letting it ring for a little bit before hanging up. He downed his drink and laid on the couch, curling up in a ball.

"I need to find another companion to be with," he thought to himself as he closed his eyes. "Someone to be a replacement for him."

Tony passed out, not even hearing his phone ring over and over again.

"Tony!"

Tony jumped up from his sleep, his head aching a bit as he stumbled to the door. He opened the door to see it was Steve. Steve looked away a bit as he saw that Tony was completely naked.

"Would you put some clothes on please?" Steve asked, still averting his eyes away.

Tony chuckled and left the door open for the boy to enter as he walked off. Steve entered inside and closed the door behind him. Tony grabbed the blanket from the couch and wrapped himself in it before walking back.

"What brings you here, Spangles?"

"You called me at three in the morning and then when I tried calling you back, you weren't answering," Steve said with a look of worry on his face.

"Sorry about that, I passed out and didn't even hear my phone," Tony chuckled.

"This isn't a funny matter Tony, I thought something had happened to you."

Tony looked at the boy and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry but as you see I am completely fine, sorry for making you come all this way at four in the morning," Tony said, scratching behind his head.

Steve walked over to the boy, patting his head softly.

"Don't be sorry, Tony, if it's you I'll rush over at anytime because you're my friend."

Tony's heart ached a bit at the word "friend" but he smiled anyway for the boy. He knew Steve was with Loki and as much as he wanted to ruin their relationship, he just couldn't.

"Well since you know that I am well and still alive, you should be getting back to your lover now before he gets cranky," Tony teased, punching the boy's arm.

Steve chuckles and punches his arm back.

"Alright, just be safe or the next time you won't have a door."

"If you break my door, you're paying to get it fixed."

"I know," Steve smiled and walked to the door, opening it. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya, Spangles," Tony said, waving as he watched the boy walk out and the door close.

He sighed and plopped on the cold floor, covering his face with his hands.

"You're so cruel," Tony muttered to himself as he felt warm tears stream down his face. "Why do you have to be so nice to me?"

He sat in that position for awhile before moving his hands from his face and crawling over to the coffee table. He grabbed his phone and started flipping through his contacts. He couldn't stand being alone. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he clicked on the contact name "Clint" otherwise known as Hawkeye. He texted him three words: Come here now.

Tony got up slowly and moved himself onto the couch, curling up in a ball in the blankets. He started to doze off as he held the phone close to his chest, waiting for a response. His phone vibrated as he moved his arms a bit to look at his phone. He couldn't even keep his eyes open as he opened up the text message. Before he could even read it or reply, he had passed out, unable to stay awake any longer. His body and mind were both exhausted. He dropped his phone on the floor with the text message still up.

The message read: I'll be right there.


End file.
